Black Out
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Why are you so worried about me?" ... "You're the only one I have left."


**A/N: Ah, my internet finally got fixed after waiting two hours. Now, I tried to write this one five different times, but none of the beginnings were good. I'm still not thrilled with the way it turned out, but I actually finished this one. So yeah. This one is sorta Kevlie, it was meant to be Kevlie, but it didn't turn out that way exactly… But whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Julie's POV.**

* * *

The air in my room was warm, the window wide open and letting in the faint breeze. Summer was in full session and I loved every second of it. My music was turned up just enough to be heard above the cars that rode along the streets and the cries of children as they played tag outside. Summer was my season. It always would be.

When Ben and Gwen moved away, Kevin and I had become a lot closer. He spent more time at my house and had gotten into the bad habit of practically babysitting me. Maybe it was because he wanted Ship, but I was doubtful.

He had grown close to people after years of being a class A sociopath. And then they leave him. What else is a guy supposed to do but go to his next best option? Kevin's next best option just so happened to be me.

Now we hung out at my house, him always playing with some new piece of technology while I studied or he would just talk and ramble on while I studied. He really did anything to hang around me. It was bad how much he missed Gwen and Ben; Kevin survived it pretty well, really. He was working on a lot more Plumbers stuff. A lot. Half the time, he wasn't even here. When he was, he was with me.

He was almost like the brother I never had. And once we had hit that close, he was more like a boyfriend than Ben had ever been. Not that Kevin and I were really together or anything. But we had grown awfully close.

"It is seriously hot in here," he commented, tossing a small sphere into the air as I flipped the page of my book. "Don't your 'rents turn on the AC?" His dark eyes found me, looking me over.

"Why should we? The window's open." I glanced up at him to find his face just turn from annoyed to disgusted. It was almost funny. "Besides, it's cheaper." I fixated my eyes back on my book, the words once more capturing my attention.

That is, at least until Kevin spoke again. "You know what? This is ridiculous. Houses are built with air for a reason, Jules." Once more, the round piece of technology flew into the air and he watched it with those intensely dark eyes. "You should use it."

"Just like you should use that head of yours sometimes," I remarked, shooting him a smile while giving him a quiet glance.

His gaze narrowed to only black slits staring out at me. "That hurts," he said, voice going to something along the lines of pained. I could tell he was just messing with me. "That really hurts, Julie. It's like a dagger to the heart, you know that?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Why hadn't I spent more time with him before? He was almost fun to be around when he wasn't being totally obnoxious. He was actually nice and sweet. Sort of. Definitely funny. Funnier than Ben, at least. Kevin wasn't as bad as I always thought he was, for being a juvenile delinquent and all.

The heat was clearly getting to him. He really should've gone back to wearing his blue shirt for the summer instead of black all the time. "You know what? Just for you, I'll open the window more. That sound better?"

"This place is a sauna, Jules. _Anything_ could make it better."

I tried to think of a smart remark, but couldn't come up with anything. So I just marked the page in my book and stood up.

Things started to go black. My vision blurred. Colors ran together and then all messed into one gray form before disappearing into the abyss of blackness that warped my vision, leaving me sightless as my body crumpled to the ground, all my senses fading to darkness.

"Julie," came Kevin's voice through the darkness what felt like a few seconds later. "Juuuliee, I don't think dying is healthy. You should probably wake up now..." I felt his warm arms around me, holding me up off the ground. "Julie, come on..."

I blinked open one eye to find myself staring up into his blackened orbs.

"Jesus, Julie, never do that again. I thought you were dead!" A heavy sigh of relief escaped him and I saw him relax just a bit more, the tension in his face and arms draining like the plug had just been pulled. "What the heck happened?"

I sat up. My head was throbbing a little bit, but not enough to the point where I felt like I needed to be worried. "It happens a lot. I just usually don't black out like that. It's almost more like getting dizzy on a spinning ride at an amusement park most of the time."

"Jules, you fell down," he pointed out. Way to go, Captain Obvious.

"Duly noted," I said, pulling myself out of his arms, finding it almost awkward that he was holding me. I stood up, a little shaky but doing okay. I could keep my balance and that was all I really needed. "I just stood up too fast."

"Then maybe you should stay on the floor," he suggested, watching me with worried eyes as I had to brace myself with one hand on my bed to keep my balance and to be able to walk straight. "Just so you don't fall again and get hurt this time."

He sounded genuinely concerned. For him being Kevin and all, it sort of shocked me. I kept one hand on my bed while trying to carefully make my way over towards my window to open it more to let in the summer air. "I'm fine," I told him, trying to fight the throbbing in my head.

"Julie..." His voice held a bit of a warning.

"Really, I'm fine," I said, my fingers finding the edge of the window as I pulled it open, feeling weak and broken and exhausted beyond belief, the throbbing in my head only getting worse the more I moved.

"Sit back down." Kevin sounded like he was pleading. I felt one of his hands on mine. I glanced over my shoulder to find his dark eyes glistening with worry. "Seriously."

I could see how scared he really had been. I could feel the blood coursing faster through his veins than it should've been when his hand was on mine. I could see how he was truly concerned for me. And quietly, I complied. I let him hold my hand and lead me back to my bed so I could sit down.

"Kevin?" I asked once he was sitting back in the chair at my desk across the room. He had been perched there earlier when he was throwing the round little piece of machinery into the air and was now sitting there again. "Why are you so worried about me?"

His dark eyes drifted from the sphere of equipment that was back in his palm again to me. "You're the only one I have left," he replied, voice almost empty of all emotion. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me too, Jules."

With Ben and Gwen gone, Kevin was all on his own. I guess he was right. I was the only one he had left.

* * *

**A/N: Again, it was supposed to be Kevlie… But that failed. Haha. So anyways, please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
